wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 24 25 ---- Darknose watched the leaf. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:25, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "So, should there be a hunting patrol?" Wolftaila sked. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:28, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernkit walked out of the nursery it was nearly her time to be named an apprentice since she'd already reached the age of six moons old. the brown and white tabby kit sniffed and laughed at the worm on the ground her voice like soprano bells.— Minkstar 15:29, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Fernkit, how come you are not an apprentice yet? You are older then me and I am an apprentice!" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver poked his head up from dozing. "Oh yeah, Darknose can lead, you and Creekpaw can go." his eyes flicked to each cat he named. ---- Dazzlekit yawned and batted a feather. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:32, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernkit hissed. "Back off mouse-brain." She meowed. "It just ain't my time."— Minkstar 15:34, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Did I insult you?" Creekpaw asked, surprised. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:35, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Creekpaw! Darknose!" Stormriver hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:43, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Wolfstar just ain't done it yet." She replied ignoring his question.— Minkstar 15:45, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry if I insaulted you" Creekpaw mewed 15:46, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernkit glared at the tom. "Okay I heard ya the first time." She said her tail tip twitching. The tabby molly stood as she saw Wolfstar coming out of his den. ''Maybe now he'll apprentice me."— Minkstar 15:57, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry about the wait to be an apprentice." Wolfsar mewed. "Come on." I don't cause commotions I am one 15:59, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernkit stepped forward.— Minkstar 16:00, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "I name you Fernpaw and for you mentor..." I don't cause commotions I am one 16:00, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernkit nodded waiting for Wolfstar to finish.— Minkstar 16:02, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "I choose Vinefur, the mediciina cat" I don't cause commotions I am one 16:07, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernkit looked around surprised then glanced at Creekpaw grinning. She was Vinefur's apprentice.— Minkstar 16:09, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur padded over to touch his nose to his new apprentice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:10, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Congrats!" Creekpaw mewed to Fernpaw. 16:11, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks," she replied to Creekpaw after touching noses with Vinefur. "Guess I'll catch you later." She said bumping her shoulder against his.— Minkstar 16:12, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, bye!" Creekpaw mewed, turning around to see Oilpaw. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:13, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Stormriver's mad at you." Oilpaw was laughing. "I've never seen him in a bad mood..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:14, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Why? " Creekpaw asked. 16:14, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernpaw sniffed and turned to Vinefur. "So," she said to the medicne cat.— Minkstar 16:15, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Stormrieer" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:15, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "He's been calling you for a patrol." Oilpaw stated. ---- Vinefur jerked his head. "Huh? oh! sorry." he mewed and flicked his tail for her to follow him out of camp. "I'll show you our land and where to find herbs." he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:17, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Oops...." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:18, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver glared at Creekpaw. "DARKNOSE!" he yowled to the tom who was staring at a leaf. Darknose jumped and hit his head on a bush. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:21, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Creekpaw asked Darknose. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:22, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "A... yeah!" he mewed and scampered shakily out from under the bush. "I get scared easily." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:25, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Darknose good to see uou again." Wolftail mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:27, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernpaw glanced back at Creekpaw. She;d finally made a semi-friend and now she was medicine cat apprentice of RockClan. She knew she'd have tons of responsibilities when she became medicine cat, but would accept that. But what she didn't know is that StarClan had a huge prophecy for her and that her choice affected the clans.— Minkstar 16:28, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur left camp with Fernpaw. ---- Darknose nodded sharply, he didn't remember this cat but didn't say anything. "Your leading the patrol." Stormriver meowed to Darknose. Darknose nodded sharply again and began to lead the way into the forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 16:30, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernpaw sniffed then looked away as she left camp with Vinefur. "So what's first?" She asked.— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 16:33, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay